The Best New Year's Eve
by Naruto Onna
Summary: Naruto was depressed of what happened, what would happen to him if he goes to Sasuke's house? Just Read and see... Naruto


The best New Year's Eve

Naruto acted like nothing happened for the whole year. He thought that he could forget about it and could live with it. But…

He realized that Sakura was not the only one for him. He thought that he'd be the man who would care for her, to hold her and love her. But it had been a year since then, the whole year Naruto knew everything. It was impossible for him to just keep it to himself…

He told the situation to Sakura that he knew it all along on New Year's Eve. Sakura tried to explain everything and told Naruto that he just misunderstands the situation happening, that there is nothing between her and the man Sakura was with. Naruto didn't listen; he knew that he was right; he saw everything that is needed to know that he was correct. So that afternoon, he broke up with the girl he always loved.

Sakura was no longer his. The girl had moved on. It had been hard for him to move on but, he knew it was the right thing to do.

He felt awful. Sakura has always been his love since they were kids. She was the only girl Naruto to marry and snuggle down with.

Sakura was smart and beautiful, the perfect girl for him… but he was wrong choosing her. She still cheated on him. He had no other choice but to break up with her.

He lay back on his bed, holding his big pillow by his face. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes started to look lifeless and watery. He doesn't know what to do know. He knew that he couldn't be with Sakura anymore. He hoped that something good would happen to him today, because it _was _New Year's Eve anyway.

Naruto wanted to talk to someone. He needed someone to share stories with him and listen to him.

Suddenly, someone's face crossed his mind and he released a big smile.

Sasuke Uchiha, his one and only best friend. He is the right person to talk to; the only one Naruto who would want to see. He is the most popular and richest kid in the neighborhood. All the girls love him except, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto ran on the streets going to the only Uchiha compound in the place. He looked side to side and back, to making sure that he wouldn't the pass house. At last, he found it.

The house… ah no, the mansion, was so big that 3 families could live there. Naruto stared at the mansion and walked towards the doorbell.

*ding* *dong*

"Yes?" Naruto stared at the woman, who practically opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled. He knew that it was Sasuke's mother, Ms. Mikoto. "Is Sasuke home?"

Mikoto looked at him closely thinking that she already saw him from somewhere.

"It's Naruto." a deep voice interrupted. Naruto heard him behind the thinking mother.

"Oh, Sasuke…" his mother looked at him giving him way to look at his friend. "I never thought that Naruto would come here again…" her mother told his son.

"Naruto, please come in." the mother made way for the two boys. "You can go to Sasuke's room, if you like. I am sure that you want to talk, because 2 years you haven't seen each other. And Sasuke doesn't have anything to do because his brother is not home. " Mother guided Naruto to Sasuke's room.

"It is okay mother. I can manage everything from here. You can go now. Thank you." Sasuke told her mother.

Sasuke walked inside the room leaving the door open so Naruto can come in. He sat on his bed waiting for Naruto to stop staring at his room.

Naruto sat on a bean bag by the bed. "Uhhhh…"

Sasuke waited the boy to speak. He must be here to talk about something. It was New Year's Eve; He wondered why Naruto wasn't home with his girlfriend, Sakura.

Sasuke thought about the girl for a moment. The girl who always been the wall between him and Naruto. She was the one who was stopping him from his plan.

Sasuke glared at him. He looked like he was asking Naruto with his face expression. 'Why are you here?'

Naruto ignored the other boy's glare. He had gotten used with that glare anyway. He had known Sasuke since they were kids; it was the exact same glare.

Naruto looked down. He looked so miserable again. He suddenly remembered Sakura. His eyes began to water again.

"Naruto," Sasuke calls Naruto from his bed.

"I broke up with her," Naruto whispered quickly. "…Sakura."

Sasuke kept quiet. He waited for Naruto to continue. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid to have broken things in his room because of the boy's anger problems.

"I already knew that she cheated on me for a year now. So I broke up with her this afternoon."

"Dobe."

Sasuke stood up and crouched down to face Naruto. Naruto looked away, but Sasuke lifted his chin to make Naruto face him.

"Look at me, Naruto."

Sasuke got annoyed, but he saw that there are few tears running down on Naruto's face. Sasuke gave him his usual expression, 'Hn' and said.

"Don't cry about. Do you even call yourself a man?" Sasuke stood up moving to the table, and told Naruto to follow him.

"Well, it is my first time, Sasuke." Naruto sobbed.

"She is not even meant for you." Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair.

"Huh?"

"Naruto, are you deaf?"

"I can perfectly hear everything you say, Teme, thank you very much." Naruto answered wiping his tears off.

"Besides, Sasuke. You should not tell me anything about a relationship. You never had one in your whole freakin' life!"

The reason why Sasuke never had a relationship, because there is already someone in his heart, someone he loved. He always acted like rivals. But Sasuke couldn't help it; Naruto had always bugged him in his life. Naruto was the on he always loved. It is not Sasuke's fault to be in love with the idiot.

"Do you even call that reasonable?" Sasuke whispered and raised his eye brow at Naruto.

Naruto kept giving him reasons why he should not be telling him about relationships. He shouted and it even made Sasuke more annoyed.

Sasuke didn't even bother to listen. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Are you going to lecture me until tomorrow?" Sasuke stood up and thumped his hand on the table.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pushed him to lie down on bed.

"What the hell, Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled staring at the boy on top of him.

Sasuke leaned close to Naruto and he closed his eyes. He could really feel their breathing. He could hear Naruto's heartbeat. Naruto was staring at him looking puzzled.

They were so close if either one of them talked their lips would touch.

Sasuke leaned back to talk. "Do you know how I feel, Naruto?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto was still in shock. He kept staring at Sasuke. He didn't expect that love was filled in Sasuke's eyes.

"I love you, Naruto, more than anyone else. I am even quite confident about it. Now that Sakura is out of the picture. Sasuke closed his eyes and slid down his hand on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto's eyes widened. It never crossed his mind that Sasuke would even say those things to him. He never knew that Sasuke was just waiting for the right time to tell him his feelings for Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes because of he is somewhat positive on what Sasuke is going to do.

Their lips met. It was a new feeling for the both of them. Sasuke was surprised when he felt Naruto kissed back. Naruto held his hands up and crossed it over Sasuke's neck. It was the perfect kiss, everything Sasuke does is perfect. It was the kiss that Naruto wouldn't expect it to be so good. It really didn't mind Naruto that Sasuke was kissing him.

He really can't believe that his best friend, turned out to be his lover. Naruto thought that Sakura wasn't really meant for him. The person he was looking for was just beside him all along.

Sasuke pulled away and leaned on Naruto's forehead. He never thought that he can do it. He never thought that Naruto would also give in. He finally did it. The boy was now his. He couldn't believe that he kissed an idiot, his idiot.

Naruto felt like his heart was melting. He didn't know that Sasuke loved him so much. Sasuke stole his heart so fast, with just one kiss.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

They smiled at each other and heard someone called them from outside the room.

It was Sasuke's mom.

They immediately got up, and fixed themselves and looked at the mirror a lot of times. They left the room with their hands tangled with each other.

"Naruto, would you like to stay for the night? It is New Year's Eve, isn't? You can stay in Sasuke's room." Mikoto turned and looked at the two boys who were turning red all of a sudden.

The boys looked at each other.

"Why not?!" Naruto raised their hands up high for Mikoto to see. Sasuke got mad. He let go of Naruto's hand and he punched Naruto's shoulder and he went to the table for dinner.

Mikoto laughed.

"What did I miss?" an older voice was heard from the living room. It was Itachi.

Mikoto whispered something to Itachi. Like she knew everything happened. "I think Sasuke won't be with you for the night" They looked at each other and chuckled. They looked at the two boys, who don't know that they are already being watched.

Naruto thought to himself, 'This is the best new year's eve ever.'


End file.
